


王子还是魔人

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 1.梗来自糖宝宝；2.就是炖个汤，不要追究逻辑。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 98





	1. 森林里的魔人，城堡，还有王子

他从来不知道一个魔人也会散发出如此诱人的味道。所以他在毫无防备的情况下被撕裂了裤子，光着屁股和长腿被按在这个魔人的腰腹上，对方又长又粗的阴茎将他整个艹开了。他被用力地顶到连自己都不清楚的敏感点，又痛又爽，全身上下被快感冲刷得软绵绵。

“你……你轻点……”V双目含泪，绿色的眼珠映着终年蔽日的浓密树冠落下的阴影，魔人金色的眼瞳在其中仿佛灼烧的星辰。他已经被艹了许久，屁股又涨又痛，穴口可能都发肿了。

那蓝色的魔人仰起脸舔他的下巴，他能清楚地感觉到薄薄的嘴唇和其后尖锐的牙齿。对方隐忍地仅是舔吻他身为人类脆弱的皮肤，齿尖隔着自己的嘴唇落在他挣扎扬起的现场脖颈。V在这危险的隐喻下缩紧了，勾得体内的粗大愈发肆虐起来。

魔人蓝色的双翼长着一双灵巧的手，握着V紧实的腰，将他举起又放下，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的喘息。

更深了。那孽根搅弄起后穴里分不清你我的体液啧啧作响。V又哭出声来，只觉得自己湿漉漉的屁股要被对方撞得肿起来了。他已经记不清自己射了几次，甚至已经无法勃起，缝口却因为腺体上不断的刺激依然淌着液体。他实在是躲不动了，虚软的双手扶在魔人附着外骨骼的肩上发抖。

长着尖锐指甲的手指轻轻擦过落满泪痕的脸颊，就连指腹的皮肤都粗糙得像树皮。那家伙又凑上来舔他，他迷迷糊糊地伸出舌头勾缠那条尖端分叉的蓝紫色舌头，那根舌头便顺着他的动作又钻进了他的嘴里。V含着魔人的舌头低声呻吟，只觉得就连喉咙口都被舔了个遍。

那双手向下移，揉了揉滑溜溜的屁股，划过大腿，扣住腿弯配合着腰上的翼爪将V抬了起来。V紧张地挣扎，甬道缩得更紧了。魔人低吼一声，大开大合地顶弄起来。

这应该是最后了。V浑浑噩噩地想，终是昏了过去。

他醒过来的时候浑身俱是清爽，屁股和腰也不痛了，裸身裹着一张厚重的披风睡在用厚厚的落叶铺的窝里，魔人不见踪影。被损毁的衣物也被不见了，他从自己的行李里重新找一身衣服换上，将披风塞进箱子里，找到路继续往前走。

V原是从Mundus手底下叛逃来Sparda家的，Vergil却十分信任他，委托他前来Fortuna当他儿子的老师。送他的人在森林外停了下来，恭恭敬敬地请他沿着大路一直往前走，半天就能到。V却在半路上被奇怪的响动吸引了注意力，现在已经天黑了，所幸森林里许多散发着各种荧光的植物为他照亮了正确的方向。

他不是没诽谤过Sparda双子选在森林中央为继承人修筑城堡，但他现在一个被Mundus满世界通缉的身份，只有Sparda家能保他活命。Vergil让他干啥，他就得干啥。

卫兵看到V独自一人拎着箱子走过来，直接便给他打开了门。没人问他是谁，也没人检查他是否带了危险的东西。

他迷迷瞪瞪地走进点着明亮灯火的大厅，一个银白色短发的蓝眼睛青年坐在首座上，正垂眼擦拭一柄造型独特的大剑。“殿下？我是V，您的父亲派我来的。很抱歉路上发生了一点意外，我来晚了。”

青年抬起头，表情有些怪异。他一时没说话，就这么盯着V看。

难道这大少爷不满意？V暗想。要是被赶出去该怎么办？Vergil说过现在没有多余的岗位安置他，Sparda家同样不养废物。

“你好。”那青年终于如梦初醒般开了口。“平时就别用敬语了，我不喜欢。也别叫我殿下，直接叫我的名字。”

“当然。你好，Nero。”V松了口气。

Nero放下大剑，搔了搔头发，“我很高兴你能平安抵达。今天已经晚了，你先去休息吧。Kyrie会带你去房间，你需要吃点什么吗？”

V从善如流，“好的。谢谢。”

Kyrie是一位栗色头发的女性，笑起来双眼弯弯，气质十分温柔。“你平时有什么需要直接同我讲。”她让侍女为V准备了简单的晚餐便离开了。

V吃过食物，收拾好东西，就准备洗漱睡觉。浴室全身镜里清晰映照出魔人留在他白皙皮肤上的痕迹，他撇过脸不去看，飞快地整个浸入浴池里。


	2. II 从今天开始，要好好上班，更要好好睡觉

他起来得有点晚，在侍女的引导下到达餐厅的时候Nero已经坐在位子上了，昨天见过面的Kyrie也在。桌上正在收拾的餐具显示有两个人已经用过早餐离开了。

“抱歉，我睡过头了。”V有些不好意思地说。昨天体力消耗巨大，周围环境也十分安全宁静，Vergil的儿子看上去也不是个特别难相处的，心里一放松他就睡得沉了。

Nero摆摆手，“我也刚到。在我这里不用讲究这些。”

Kyrie请女仆们送早餐上来。她温和地问V有没有什么不习惯的，态度诚恳又柔软，令人如沐春风。

“一切都很好，非常感谢您。”他现在还不算被Sparda彻底接纳，而且Kyrie很明显掌管着城堡里的后勤琐事，表现得尊重些总是没错的。

“请不要用敬语，叫我Kyrie就行。”

V努力让自己笑得漂亮些，眼角扫到Nero落在自己脸上的视线，赶紧低头进食。

早餐后，Nero领着V去书房。

事实上，V一直十分疑惑，他不明白为什么Vergil会让自己过来当“家教”。Nero的战斗力在他出场不多的几次战斗中已经可见一斑，完全不堕Sparda血统的威名。从这间满满当当的书房和书桌上几本时常被翻阅还夹着书签的书也能看得出来，Nero并不缺少文学的教养。

“你——可以不用那么拘束。”Nero在与他说话的时候显得有些拘束，反倒像个客人。“这个书房你可以随意使用。缺什么就告诉Kyrie。”

他十分信任Kyrie，V已经意识到了这个事实。而且很奇怪地，他也给了初次见面的自己一些信任，比如允许自己进书房。当然，很有可能这里真的只是非常单纯的书房，并没有别的什么东西，但是很明显Nero平时确实经常使用这里。

“我父亲，他请你过来……是有什么安排吗？”Nero搔了搔头，这举动让他看上去颇有些孩子气。

V倒是希望他能告诉自己需要做些什么呢。“看你的需要。”

Nero不知为何突然红了耳尖。“那——这几天我们先试着互相了解下对方好吗？我觉得，我们，这样会更……能够找到我需要的学习内容。”

难道说，Vergil的独子，Sparda的独苗苗，是个害羞鬼？这才没说几句话怎么就脸都红了？V求生欲极强地忽略了Nero的面红耳赤。

他们在书房里和平地度过了剩下的时间，在隔壁的小餐厅愉快地共进午餐。V自认是个合格的陪伴者，他合宜地回应Nero的提问，适当地表达自己的看法。或许Nero对他的态度是比较满意的，除了有时候会莫名其妙地脸红，大多数时候相处的氛围是比较令人愉快的。

下午的时候Nero有别的安排，所以V十分惬意地霸占了整间书房。他攀在梯子上找到了喜爱的诗集，完全放松自己地蜷在舒适的沙发上看了一下午书，放松到连晚饭都忘了吃。

总有一天你会连自己怎么死的都不知道。V有些后悔地独自在房间里吃女仆送过来的晚餐。他认真反省了自己的所作所为，向自己的小命道了歉，然后安慰自己这是向Sparda表达了明确的态度。然后他高高兴兴地去宽敞的浴池里泡了个澡。

Mundus是个不懂得享受的大沙比！明明有温泉却拿去孵卵，搞得又脏又臭！

系着浴袍出来的时候，V似乎感应到了什么。他将半掩着的窗户打开，看到了一双熟悉的金色眼睛，就躲在他窗户外不远处的树冠里。

是森林里的那个魔人！这家伙竟然胆大包天地跑到Sparda家的城堡来了！还跳到自己窗台上来了！

“你怎么！”V心里一急，被对方稳稳地亲在了嘴上。

又是那股甜甜的味道，暖烘烘又黏糊糊的。一闻到这股味道，V就觉得自己浑身发软发热，毫无抵抗地被魔人抱了个满怀。

魔人似乎将自己的身体控制得更加人类化，他的嘴唇变得更加柔软，口中牙齿也不再尖利。他纵情地亲吻怀里的人类，将自己仍比人类的舌头更长的舌尖探入对方甜蜜的口腔。他的胸膛和手也褪去了之前坚硬的骨质，恢复了人类般的柔软皮肤，他可以更用力地拥抱人类精瘦的躯体，用手指灵巧地撩开仅用一根布带虚虚系着的睡袍。

V毫无抵抗的力量和意识，仿佛对方吻上来的那一瞬间便已经撩起了他身体里最猛烈的欲火。他张开嘴回应魔人噬人般的亲吻，任由对方将自己还带着水汽的身体像抠出果肉一般从睡袍里剥出来。魔人将他放倒进柔软的床铺里，一刻不停地吻着他，一只手已经摸到下面打开了V的大腿，探到股间。那根手指轻易就侵入了后穴，V的双腿颤抖起来，他夹紧了插在自己腿间的魔人的腰，说不清心里是害怕还是渴望。

魔人很快就插了进来，顶弄个不停，金色的眼睛专注地看着V，双手贪恋地在人类赤裸的身体上来回揉弄。

V用力地咬着嘴唇，他不敢发出声音，担心魔人会被Sparda家的人发现。可是那根粗硬的孽根捅得他实在是舒服，每每爽利地顶弄过兴奋臌胀的腺体，他在喉咙里哼哼，用力抓紧魔人扣在腰上的双臂，不由自主地扭着腰媚态逼人。

似乎发现V将嘴唇咬破了，魔人又俯下身来亲吻他。鼻息相处的空间里，那双金属质感的瞳眸令V不敢直视，他闭上眼睛，因为破口处被吮吸的轻微刺痛感而更加兴奋。他攀上魔人的肩背，无意识地抓紧了滑进掌心的银白色长发。

下身的冲撞更加用力了，V终于叫出声来，哽咽着吟叫不停。他又睁开眼睛，被燃烧起来的金色眼睛捕捉，卷进漫天的蓝色火焰中烧得不剩余烬。


	3. 可怜的腰，可恶的魔人，可恨的不坚定的意志

他敢说这胆大包天的魔人在他屋里过了夜。睁开眼睛，V还能在自己的被窝里清晰地察觉到不属于自己的气味和体温。当然他又起晚了，比昨天还迟上那么一点。魔人昨天晚上压着他的腿肏得特别深，几乎要将他对折起来，这姿势很爽，后遗症也很明显，他的腰现在又酸又痛。

但是，还是得撑着去上工。不知道Nero小王子今天是不是也打算在书房里磋磨光阴，如果是，V会非常感激他的决定。书房那座小沙发可实在是太舒服了。

令人意外的是，当V急急忙忙赶到餐厅的时候，Nero竟然比他还晚到一步。两个人沐浴在Kyrie微笑温和的目光中都有些尴尬，吃早餐的速度都快了不少。

“我们……我们今天也去书房好吗？我需要查一些资料。”Nero有些羞涩地说。

V在内心坚定地把害羞的条子贴在了Nero的头顶上。“当然可以。查资料的话，需要我帮忙吗？”

那张微红的脸立刻爆红起来，Nero连连说不，“我自己就够了。”说完，似乎又担心V会多想，忙加了一句，“如果有需要，我会告诉你的。”

V看着Nero一阵比一阵红的脸，不知为何也跟着脸红起来。

两个人一前一后沉默地到了书房。Nero搭着梯子去翻最顶层的大部头去了，V抱着上次没看完的书窝到了沙发里，忍不住在喉咙里细微地发出满足的哼哼声。他可怜的过劳的腰终于能稍微休息下了，而且沙发上多了两个柔软舒适的靠垫和抱枕，还有一条绒毯。反正Nero下午要去忙别的事，他打算一整天都耗在这沙发上了。

喝着女仆送过来的热饮，V瞄了眼一直微皱着眉头在一本又一本大部头里翻找什么资料的Nero一眼。真没想到Vergil竟然给自己安排了这么一件轻松的差事，真想不通他们到底是什么打算。他意思意思地问了句，“真不需要我帮忙吗？两个人总比一个人快。”

Nero原本已经回复常态的脸唰地又红了，“不，不用了。你继续看你的，不用管我。”

V在心里耸耸肩，那好吧。

这一整天，V都过得十分惬意。他在舒适的小沙发上睡了个午觉——那张小毯子真是温暖又柔和——又看了一下午最喜欢的书，惨遭蹂躏的腰舒爽了许多。晚餐的时候他有吸取前一天的教训，记得按时去餐厅。他在餐桌上终于见到了早餐桌上另两个空位的人。

一位是Kyrie的哥哥Credo，目前负责城堡的守卫，看上去挺严肃，但是眼睛的颜色跟Kyrie一样非常柔和。另一位名叫Nico，性格十分活泼，喜欢捣鼓一些奇奇怪怪的东西，平时都在自己的工作室里。他们对V明显还保持着一定的怀疑态度，不过总体来讲十分客气。这可比当初刚加入Mundus的时候好多了，起码不用时时提防被自己人背后捅冷子刀。

晚上V又忍不住泡了个澡，整个人都浸在热水里实在是太舒服了，深秋的寒霜冷气仿佛都从身体上被完整剥离了一样。

没想到色胆包天的魔人竟然直接钻进了他的浴室！那家伙扑进浴池里亲得V晕头转向，后者赤身裸体倒是正好方便他行事，两双色手揉胸捏屁股，下身恬不知耻地贴上来磨蹭，爽得喉咙里直哼哼。V似乎对魔人身上甜甜的香味终于有了那么一丝丝的抵抗力，他用力推开魔人的脑袋，喘着气说腰疼。

色欲四溢的空气似乎冷静了那么两秒钟，蓝色的魔人抱着人类窜到床上，动作明显轻柔了些。他压着V吻得亲怜蜜爱，金色的眼睛明显饱含了歉意和讨好。他没再像前两天那样急吼吼地拓开V紧窄的后穴插进去爽，而是点亮了做爱技能树似的，开始挑弄人类身上已经暴露无遗的敏感点。

V被魔人灵巧的舌头嘴巴和四只手照顾得十分彻底，那没有廉耻感的家伙将他摆弄成侧卧的姿势，一边揉捏扯动肿胀挺立的乳尖，一边抬起他的一条大腿，埋头在他股间又舔又吸。那条罪恶的舌头跟条刁钻的蛇一样钻进已经自发蠕动吸吮的后穴里，非人的长度恰好能照顾到已经隐隐肿胀的腺体。他半张脸埋在羽枕里，喘息声和呻吟声时断时续。

他感到羞耻极了，可又爽极了，浑身软得仿佛被抽掉了骨头，只能抓着枕头床单又哭得一塌糊涂。等魔人贴在他背后终于将粗长的阴茎肏进来，V已经完全不知道控制自己的音量，他顾不得腰还酸痛着，扭着向后迎合着魔人一下重似一下的顶弄，嘴里“就是那里”“用力”“还要”，这样那样地又哭又叫。

魔人被他挑得越来越兴奋，掰过他的脸吸住那张甜蜜的嘴，一边抬高了手里白皙紧致的大腿肏得更深，还不忘用蓝色的羽爪揉搓V已经硬得直吐水的阴茎，在他射精高潮后收缩不停的甬道里射了一股又一股。

“你他妈混蛋！”腰确实没昨天那么疼了，可这坏东西掰得他大腿根又疼了起来，还留下了数道青青紫紫的指痕。V推开魔人凑上来讨好舔吻的脸，双腿直颤。但是魔人不依不饶地凑上来舔他吻他，他拒绝了两次，很快又在金色瞳孔的迷惑中毫无原则地跟对方吻成一团，趴在体温滚烫的魔人身上被肏得神志不清。


	4. 只要比老板先到，那就不算迟到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中诗歌引用自人民文学出版社《布莱克诗选》中的《给黄昏的星》和《歌》

V睁开眼睛，胆子越来越大的魔人竟然还在他床上，跟他抱成一团。不知道是因为快合不拢的双腿还是因为伤上加伤的老腰，他看着魔人甜睡的脸就心里来气。“快起来！”他用力扯了扯魔人那头银色的长发。

魔人其实已经醒了，他睁开的金色眼睛里丝毫没有迷糊的睡意。他无视V要求他赶紧走的明示暗示，压着对方的双腕凑上去啃得对方的嘴唇愈发红肿，精神奕奕的孽根杵在人类柔嫩的腿根不断磨蹭，泌出的淫液搞得那处湿漉漉的，更是蹭的起劲。

V对自己不争气的身体十分气闷。魔人就这么毫无技巧地蹭蹭蹭，他的后穴竟然已经泛出湿意还隐隐发痒，恨不得那根又粗又长的玩意儿赶紧捅进去填得满满。

明明看上去一脸无辜的魔人其实狡猾得很，亲得V上气不接下气手软脚软，然后熟练地分开肉嘟嘟的臀瓣一次就刺入两根手指。V立刻哼哼出声，仰头抵在枕头上不由自主地抬起屁股，早就被肏熟的肉穴吸着指头分外不满足。他眯着眼睛，翕张的嘴唇间粉色的舌头时而探出来舔舔今天注定要被围观的丰润嘴唇，吐出气音，“快点，进来。”

早就硬得吐水的阴茎立刻就塞了进去。魔人迫不及待地耸动起来，哈哈喘着气躬身去舔吮人类坦承在面前的脆弱颈脖，轻咬着不断滑动的喉结舔了又舔。

担心今天又迟到的念头只在V的脑子里停留了不到2秒钟。他碧绿的眼睛飞快地蒙上了情欲的水雾，抵抗彻底消失了，他勾住魔人的脖子夹住腰，整个人挂在魔人身上，喘息呻吟就吐在对方的耳边。银白的长发垂挂在他的身上，微微发凉，莫名令他感到一丝温柔。

“V。”魔人沙哑的声音猝不及防地响起。

这是他第一次听到魔人说话，他立刻就射了。V疯狂地喘气，瘫在床上与似乎有些惊讶的魔人四目相对。他缩了缩屁股，一股湿意，魔人也射了。他眨了眨眼，看见魔人的脸上肤色明显变深了，他又眨了眨眼，那根半软的阴茎猛地抽了出去，然后魔人跑不见影了。

V在床上愣了起码三分钟，随后一边在心里骂不知节制的魔人混蛋，一边硬扛着腰酸腿软的后遗症急急忙忙洗漱干净，赶着去上工。

餐厅里果然是空的，桌子上干干净净，连Kyrie都没在了。女仆见他过来，立刻训练有素地为他布好早餐，整个过程安静又快速，丝毫没有对他发肿的嘴唇多留一丝注意力。

V有些忐忑地一个人坐在桌边吃早餐，有种自己可能很快要被扫地出门的悲凉感。正越想越低落，一个人脚步急促地赶进来，他抬起头，看到了顶着一头半湿头发的Nero。

“抱歉，我起晚了。”王子殿下似乎以为V一直在餐厅等他，以至于这么晚才吃上了早餐，显得非常自责，眼神乱飘都不敢跟他对视。

十分意外的V立刻收起自己会被开除的胡思乱想，只觉得这小王子真是太给面子了。当听到对方今天也需要去书房的时候，V已经默默地在对方的脑袋上幻化了一抹圣光。

原本十分低落混乱的心情伴随着小沙发的温暖舒适很快飙升回愉悦的范围。

“你呵，黄昏的金发使者，太阳正歇在山巅，点起你爱情的火炬吧，把你的明冠戴上，对我们的夜榻微笑！”

“对爱情微笑吧，当你拉起蔚蓝的天帷，请将你的银露播给每一朵阖眼欲睡的花。”

V正烦恼自己阅读得过于投入时会不自觉将诗句念出口的坏习惯，没想到Nero竟然接下了他的句子。他意外地挑起眉毛，接到Nero顽皮地眨眼。他心生喜悦，又随口念了一句。

“我在田野里快乐地游荡，遍尝到夏日的一切骄矜；直到我看见爱情之王，随着太阳的光线而飘行。”

Nero立刻接着念道，“他把百合花插到我的发间，鲜红的玫瑰结在我的前额；他领我走过他的花园，那儿长满他金色的快乐。”

“我的翅膀沾满五月的露，菲伯燃起了我的歌喉；”

“他用丝网突然将我网住，就把我在他的金笼拘留。”Nero放下手里厚厚的典籍，慢慢地走到V的身边来，“他喜欢坐下听我歌唱，唱完了，又和我笑闹不休，”他坐在V身边小小的空位里，蓝色的眼睛里盈满了青年人无暇的快乐。“他会拉开我金色的翅膀，嘲弄我何以失去了自由。”

V不知道自己的眼睛是不是亮得有些过分。他的爱好在Mundus那帮人眼里就是个软弱的笑话，从未有人与他这样一起念诗，他也从不知道这会令他感到如此快乐。他接受了Nero示好般递过来的茶水，那滚烫的液体浇得他通体温热，暖如春日。

他们抛开了Nero总是翻阅不完的老旧典籍，在冬日稀少的阳光里懒洋洋地窝在小沙发里，肩膀碰着肩膀，膝盖碰着膝盖，将喜欢的诗歌吟诵了一首又一首。他不应该惊讶Nero也懂得诗歌，他们喜爱着同一个诗人，在许多相同的诗句上做过标注。

十分愉快的一天令V在躺到床上的时候仍忍不住翘着嘴角。直到魔人又悄无声息地摸上了他的床。

“今天早晨才做过。我不可能每天都那么好运气！”V死命捂着魔人的脸不让他亲上来。那家伙的舌头又长又淫荡，总能舔得他丢盔弃甲沉溺情欲。

那无耻的家伙又摆出那副可怜兮兮的样子，金色的眼睛委屈又直白地盯着V，从喉咙里发出类似“V”的音节。

V不知道为什么总是会在这双眼睛的注视下心软。“我腰疼。”他的语气软了许多，“腿也疼。”

魔人得寸进尺地整个压到他身上，一下一下舔着他的掌心，眼睛继续直勾勾地看着V。

那股甜甜的气味又出现了。V勉强凶巴巴地说，“今天悠着点儿！”

魔人拉开他已经发软的手，猴急地亲上V的嘴，扯开他毫无意义的睡衣。V在神智被彻底吞噬之前挣扎着强调了一句，“节制点！”

也许今天强调腰疼腿疼终于起了那么点作用。魔人让V趴在床上，自己小心地从后面插入，动作十分克制。他不断地在人类的后颈肩头亲吻轻啃，粗重的喘息熏得那片皮肤又湿又烫。V在他的身下轻声地哼叫，阴茎被压在小腹与床单间濡湿了一大片布料。

一波一波快感仿佛热水一般将V包裹起来，他不知道自己是不是在某次射精后就睡了过去。只是那该死的腰疼，终于没在梦里也缠着他了。


	5. 人固有一死，或死于刀下，或死在床上

V现在已经很习惯睁开眼睛发现自己被魔人抱得紧紧的，那双蓝色的翅膀软软地铺在他身上跟小被子似得，带着暖和的体温。他懒洋洋地在魔人的怀里蠕动，委屈得在喉咙里直哼哼。真不想起床，天气一天天地冷起来了，哪儿都不如被窝里舒服啊。更何况还有个温度宜人的全方位暖炉。

但是，躺在被窝里并不能让他全须全尾地活下去，他得去上工。虽然这段时间接触下来，V觉得Nero是个好相处的，但是不代表自己可以怠工。

“起床了。”他拍拍魔人近在咫尺的脸，被压在枕头上密密匝匝地亲了个够，这才成功起了床。听说今天王子要去武场，所以早晨是决计不能搞一发的。

魔人硬着孽根在人类敏感的腿根蹭了又蹭，嘴里发出小奶狗般的委屈呜咽声也没能让V松口，只好委屈巴巴地从窗户飞走了。

V在盥洗室里咬着牙自己撸出来，心里头呕得要死，也不知道该骂谁。

Nero要去武场，除了Credo也没旁的人能跟他过过招，今天看到V拎着自己的小银拐杖也跟过来，诧异得很明显。倒是Credo淡然以对——V既然能在Mundus那儿混这么多年，战斗力一定也是不弱的。

“给你们介绍一下我的伙伴。”V快活地说。他已经几个月没有将使魔放出来过，心里也是有些想念。“Griffon和Shadow。”深蓝色羽翼的雷鹰和黑色皮毛上流淌过紫色魔纹的影豹随着他的召唤出现，一个落在他肩头，一个绕着他腿喉咙里咕噜低吼。

“你可算把我放出来了！”Griffon嘎嘎大叫地说，“要不是我带着你飞了那么一长段路，你脱身都成问题呐！”银色的手杖轻轻拍了拍他的鸟喙，这巨大的鸟类没好气地哼了哼，像只普通的鸟一样在肩头蹲下了。

V笑着说，“Nightmare体型有些大，很容易砸损地面，暂时我就不叫他出来了。”

Griffon怪声怪气地在喉咙里笑，又被敲了一记，十分不高兴地飞到场外树梢上去了。

Nero大吃一惊地说，“你是一个御魔师！”

“打一把？”V挥了挥手里的银杖，挑衅地抬起下巴勾起唇角。

Nero怪叫一声，看得出来确实非常高兴。他的武器绯红女王——还有两位Sparda双子的武器，在Mundus那边非常出名——随着主人情绪激昂而发出兴奋的轰鸣。

跟对付一个御魔师，擒贼先擒王是大家都知道的。只不过他这三只使魔非常与众不同。“小看我的话可是会吃亏的哦。不过，别担心，”他墨绿色的眼睛眯起愉悦的弧度，“我会温柔些的。”

——

“所以你的‘温柔’就是逗着我满场乱跑吗？”灰头土脸的Nero跟只在土堆里打了滚的小狗子似得，坐在一片狼藉的武场里。

V忍住笑，微弯下腰递给他一块布巾。“你只是很少跟御魔师打所以缺乏经验罢了。鼻梁上还没擦干净——不是那儿！拿来，我帮你擦。”他蹲下身，轻轻地帮闭着眼睛的Nero擦脸。“更何况Griffon和Shadow并不需要我时刻指使他们攻击，而且他们从小就跟着我，比起其他的御魔师攻防能力都更好一些。”而且，王子殿下也并未使出真本事。严格来说，只不过是活动活动筋骨而已。

晚上魔人熟门熟路地摸进浴池的时候，V正靠在池壁上发呆。今天正面见识过Nero的战力之后，他更加迷惑Vergil为什么要这么安排自己了。他对Nero根本没有任何用处，无论是作伴还是当所谓的家庭教师都像个笑话。

“V。”魔人粗哑的声音带着兽类特有的咕噜咕噜声。他伸过头去舔吻V湿漉漉的脸，手握着对方的腰把轻巧的人类捉过来坐到自己的腿上。

V毫不意外自己的腿根又被粗硬的玩意儿抵上了，这小色鬼。他捧住魔人的脸，看着那双金色的眼睛，跑开心里毫无头绪的纷扰，叹着气去吻那双深蓝色的嘴唇，对鬼鬼祟祟摸上自己屁股的毛手也懒得管了。

那时不时就搞点新花样的家伙托着V的屁股把他整个抬出水面坐到浴池边上，头一垂就把人类已经半硬的阴茎含进嘴里，灵活的舌头舔得V低声呻吟。V一手向后撑住自己发软的躯体，一手攀上魔人起伏的头顶，很快就被吸得射了出来。

魔人哗啦一声从浴池里站起来，神情里带着明显的跃跃欲试。

V不由得有点心里发毛。他喘着粗气，伸长了手想去捞放在一旁的浴袍，下一秒却只能软倒在原地挣扎得像条被抛上岸的鱼。

这个邪恶的可恶的该死的家伙！

魔人再一次低下了头，含着V阴茎的头部不断吮吸舔弄。人类从不知道射过之后的头部会敏感成这样，每一下黏膜与皮肤的接触都在撕裂他承受的极限。V不知道自己是不是扭动挣扎得仿佛一只被扼住七寸的蛇，他只知道无论自己怎么躲怎么哭怎么求，那股可怕的快感都如影随形，直到从那不堪承受的地方爆发出洪流。

他的脑子已经炸了，或许他整个人都已经炸了。

等V缓缓地清醒过来，魔人正兢兢业业地就着润滑剂扣弄他的屁股，他可怜的阴茎还淌着清亮的腺液，好像他是一个尿床的坏孩子。“放开我。”他哽哽咽咽地说，嗓子因为刚才绵长高潮中过度的尖叫哭喊而疼痛嘶哑，眼睛也泛起了熟悉的肿胀感。

魔人满脸无辜地看着他，手头的动作根本没有停止的迹象，还熟门熟路地揉弄起肠壁下欢欣鼓舞的腺体。

V又哭起来，因为那根又粗又长的孽根没有给他拒绝的机会，直捣黄龙。“你……你混球！”他哽哽咽咽地哼着，被魔人拖进热乎乎的水里，屁股里插着魔人的阴茎，嘴巴里含着魔人的舌头，被干性高潮折磨得满脸都是水。

他一定会对口交产生心理阴影的。V一边哭着在魔人大腿上扭屁股一边迷迷糊糊地想。他那时候真的以为自己的灵魂都被吸出来了。

即使第二天早晨既没有腰痛也没有腿疼，V还是一脚把魔人踢下了床，更熊着胆子请了一天假。他裹着被子缩在床上自暴自弃地想，无论是被Sparda丢出门然后死于Mundus的酷刑，还是被魔人花样百出干得精尽人亡，无所谓啦！反正都是个死！


	6. 歌唱的土块和石子

V在暖烘烘的被窝里蜷成一团，不过总觉得还不够暖和。他试图让自己睡着，脑子里却乱糟糟的无法平静下来，结果只得在床上翻过来覆过去不得安生，女仆送过来的午饭都没吃。

令他意外的是，魔人下午又跑过来了。他没上床，而是蹲在床边小心翼翼地看着V，那双金色的眼睛专注地看着微皱着眉的人类，手指轻轻地撩开覆在脸上的发丝。

“你怎么来了？这大白天的，万一被人看见会有危险的。”V伸出手捏捏魔人的脸，又嗖地把手缩回被窝里去。

魔人呆呆地由着他捏自己的脸，视线在V脸上扫过去扫过来。

“怎么，早晨没吃到嘴，惦记到现在？”V好气又好笑，“你脑子里只装着这档子事？”他往床里挪了挪，“上来吧，小色鬼。”

魔人哧溜一下就钻进了被窝里，动作快得V甚至没有感受到哪怕一丝寒冷的空气钻进来，倒是体温滚烫的魔人将这方小小的天地烘得暖洋洋的。他也不扭捏，凑上去亲吻那双深蓝色的嘴唇，喜欢这具非人的肉体带来的温暖。魔人却扣住人类细瘦的手腕，硬把他拉下来躺好。

V有些莫名其妙，绿色的眼睛不解地眨了眨。

“V。”他认真地说，蹭蹭人类的脸，像抱小孩一样把V拥在怀里，掌心轻抚光裸的脊背，蓝色的小翅膀温柔地盖在人类的躯体上。

V突然懂了魔人的意思，这是让他休息。他有些好笑，又有些莫名的感动。“我没生病，也没不舒服。”

但是魔人十分坚定，把他的头摁到自己肩上，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地，像只笨拙地想要哄睡幼崽的猛兽。

或许是现在被窝里的温度太过怡人，也可能是魔人咕噜咕噜的催眠曲真的起了作用，V闭着眼睛慢慢地睡着了，甚至做了个被软软的云朵包裹的美梦。

待他饿醒过来，一看时间都快半夜了。魔人还在他床上，乖乖躺着把V抱在怀里，又当暖炉又当肉垫，一手搂着人类的腰一手把玩黑色的头发，往二流情爱小说联想一下，这姿势仿佛一个富庶国度的国王搂着自己心爱的美人。

“我饿了。”V也不知道为什么，这句话自己从嘴巴里溜出来了。

魔人愣了愣，脸上露出一个类似笑容的表情。他欢快地从床上跳下去，窜出卧室房门进了外头的小厅，端着一个盘子又窜了进来，巴巴地递到人类面前。

V低头一看，盘子里放着面包片和三四种果酱，可能是Kyrie让女仆送过来放到外面小厅的。这家伙倒是聪明，知道有吃的。他从被窝里坐起来，魔人已经飞快地给他披上一块绒毯，他撕下一片面包蘸了草莓酱塞进魔人嘴里，眯起眼睛笑。“没喝的吗？”

魔人鼓着一侧脸颊嚼嚼嚼，把盘子往V手里一送，转身又跑出去，端了一大杯牛奶进来。

V就着对方的手喝了口，竟然还是热的。他的笑意更深了，换着果酱蘸面包吃，不喜欢的味道全都塞魔人嘴里，牛奶杯子递过来他就喝一口。到后来被压在枕头上死命亲的时候，V有些后悔了，魔人被他喂得一嘴巴柠檬酱的味道，酸死了。

可是魔人很喜欢他嘴里甜甜的果子味儿，舔得特起劲。舔着舔着，亲手披上去的绒毯就被扔到床底下去了，魔人细密地亲过微微湿润的唇角，流连在脖根锁骨啃下斑斑吻痕。今天他不想压抑自己的情绪，肆意地在魔人滚烫的掌心下敞开那具柔韧的肉体，放浪地呻吟。魔人架起他的腿，埋首在他腿间，直逼得他夹紧双腿间作乱的脑袋，尖叫着射出来。

那不知羞耻的魔人满嘴巴柠檬和性的味道便撑起身来亲吻V。他推倒性致高耸的魔人，舔着嘴角骑坐在紧实的小腹上，试着将魔人已经高耸的阴茎纳入体内。那双人类的手扶着他的腰身，那双蓝色的魔爪环着他的后背，充满了保护的意味。

V目不转睛地看着那双同样专注地看着自己的眼睛，撑着紧实的腹肌纵情享受情爱欢愉。他被填充得满满的，也被护得紧紧的，热泪被逼得无所遁形，他咬着舌尖又射了出来，向后倒进魔爪的羽绒触感里。

魔人就着这姿势用力顶弄，直到V实在撑不住地彻底瘫软才作罢。

V却不想就这么睡去，他孩子气地扯弄魔人银色的长发，用柔嫩的大腿蹭对方的下身。魔人拿他没办法，只得学着下午的时候紧紧抱着他，把他的头摁到肩上。他却在对方特意软化了皮肤的肩窝留下齿痕，乐得呵呵笑。

这份好心情一直延续到第二天的早餐桌上。包括Credo在内的重要人物都十分有分寸地关心了V的身体状况，V甚至为着自己几乎称得上“满面红光”的气色感到有些心虚——昨天请假说身体不适，今天就好得跟刚吃了好几个Qliphoth果子似得，真是多谢各位暂时的同事没有戳穿。

Nero可能被他突然请病假吓了一跳，又带着他去书房混时间。V不禁再次自我反省了两分钟，深感自己利用了对方的单纯善良。

“我们今天不去武场吗？”

“嗯——这段时间都不会去了。”

“我可没那么虚弱！”V挑起眉梢，银色的手杖示威般反射着窗户照进来的阳光。

Nero安抚地摆摆手，“我们过几天就要离开这儿了，大家都会忙着收拾行李，所以没办法帮我们平整武场。”

“离开？去哪儿？”

“回红墓呀。我们本来就是暂时住这儿。”Nero有些不好意思地搔搔头发。“我们好像都忘了通知你一声，抱歉。”

“没关系。我没什么东西要收拾。”V轻声说，他的心却陡然沉了下去。他合上书之前，差点忘了夹上书签。他正看到《土块和石子》这一段——

爱情只想满足它自身，束缚人也出于自娱的愿望，

它高兴看别人失去宁静，建一座地狱来对抗天堂。


	7. 人应该早做打算，虽然不一定有用

晚餐之后，Kyrie为V解开了一个疑问。“我们每年的十月都会到这里来住一段时间。具体什么时候来，住多久，都看Nero的。”

“这样啊。”V点点头，然后回了自己的房间。他不可能，也没那个分量让Nero毫无理由地在此多做停留。更何况自己从Mundus那儿叛逃，打破了双方本就岌岌可危的平衡，就算不知道外面的具体情况，V也能预想他们十有八九已经干上了。

魔人似乎对V的低落情绪总是十分敏感。他业务熟练地从窗口钻进来，V正窝在小沙发里看书，或者说抱着书发呆。他缩起自己的蓝色翅膀，从V的手臂下钻进去，轻易就占满了人类的怀抱。

V及时抓住了差点掉下去的书放到一边，好笑地看着魔人理直气壮地跨坐到自己的大腿上居高临下地看着他。那双金色的眼睛十分专注，瞳孔里再没有映入任何其他的人事物。

他心里又伤感起来了，自己竟然就这么对一个魔人动了心，可那又有什么意义呢？这家伙什么都不懂，做事全凭本能，说不定等他离开一两年就完全把他忘了。反倒是自己，身为人类离不开对感情的需求，在艰难的环境里过活了二十来年，魔人稍微对自己温柔点就傻乎乎地被套住了。跟个白痴一样。

魔人低下头来，轻轻地吻他，带着一种小心翼翼地试探。

看来自己是真的十分难过，连这个一根筋的家伙都看出来了。V嘲讽地勾起笑，舔了舔那双神色的嘴唇，尝到蛇果甘甜的滋味。“你竟然偷吃了厨房里剩下的水果？”

魔人歪着头看他，似乎不明白什么是偷吃。

V叹了口气，伸长了手臂环住对方的脖子将那笨家伙拉下来，亲吻。魔人现在已经是舌吻的个中好手，他熟练地勾缠着人类的舌头，舔舐爱抚对方口腔里的敏感点，手里有条不紊地抽掉了浴袍上的腰带，将人类柔韧的肉身从布料中剥出来。V哼哼着，双手都抱住了魔人的头颅，大敞着躯体任由对方黏黏糊糊地从脖子根一路舔到大腿根，然后一口将他半硬的阴茎含进嘴里。

“嗯……舌头……别一直舔那……那里……要……要射了……”

魔人掀起眼皮瞄了眼满脸红韵嘴角湿润的表情，双手捧起肉感十足的屁股吸得更欢，翅膀也重新钻了出来，翼爪扣紧了膝弯将双腿推得更开。

V紧紧地靠在沙发靠背上，仰高了脖子发出绵长的呻吟。他感到自己的灵魂都快被魔人那张罪孽的嘴吸出来了。没两下，魔人就顶着一张无辜脸嘴角还挂着一点白浊抬起头来看他。他软绵绵地踢了他一脚，魔人却小心地接住他的脚掌，在他脚踝上轻啃，留下嫣红的齿痕。

别做出这么珍惜的样子啊。他就要走了，说不定再也回不来。V捂住眼，瘫在原处哽咽不停，屁股后面湿了一大片。

魔人沿着小腿一路舔到膝弯，又细细啃过大腿内侧，亲得啧啧作响。手指头摸到臀肉上的湿润，轻易就沿着水迹摸进股缝里插入到后穴中。人类敏感地紧缩，复又放松下来，他高高扬起下颚，纤长的颈子暴露无遗。魔人一边在甬道里按捏，一边忍不住起身去亲吻湿润的丰唇。赤裸的胸膛因此紧紧地贴在一起，疯狂跳动的心脏隔着两道皮肉撞击，V紧紧抱住魔人的肩背，脚跟催促地在对方的腰上轻敲。

四只手将他微微从沙发上抬起来，滚烫的肉棒插了进来，不可阻挡地进到最深处。V在魔人嘴里发出甜腻的哼叫，他被用力地抵在沙发里，四面八方都是魔人情欲勃发时浓郁的香甜气味。他迷乱的眼睛只看得见银白色的头发和蓝色的肉体，汗湿的皮肤吸附着彼此，抽插摩擦间连汗水都要爆出火花。

他不知什么时候射了一次，魔人将他翻过身去让他趴在靠背上，他无师自通地在那深棕色的沙发上翘起屁股，引得魔人不给他休息时间立刻就又插了进去。他尖叫着，伏在手臂上眼泪口水糊成一片，感觉到魔人整个都趴在他背上，下身却凶狠得不似同一个，仿佛要将他整个捅穿一样。他心里生出一股快意，比下身传来的汹涌快感更甚，侧过头去求吻。魔人恶狠狠地舔吮他的舌头和嘴，翅膀似是护食又似保护一般将他整个笼罩起来。

V勉强地扭动着屁股迎合魔人的抽插，哭得更厉害了。

所以第二天腰疼并没有出乎意料。第二次请假自然十分熟练，V心安理得地缩在被窝里，指使魔人给自己收拾东西。他是真的没什么好收拾的，却故意让魔人东拿一样西拣一样，在不大的屋子里跳来跑去。傻乎乎的魔人根本不知道V到底想干什么，叫他怎样他就怎样。

V看着他那无辜的表情和眼神，心里忽地又难过起来了，将魔人唤回床上。“我快走了，傻东西。”他摸摸魔人的脸，昨天晚上他还在这地方咬过两口，现在却什么痕迹都没留下。“我也不指望你能永远记得我。如果在你把我忘光之前我能回来，我就再也不去别处了，跟你一起在这里住一辈子。”

魔人看着他的表情似乎有些呆滞，V想想，也是，这家伙连句完整的话都说不清，哪儿能听得懂这么复杂的人语。不该对跨物种感情抱太大希望。要是他不记得他了，那他就打趴他签个魔契，收了他当男宠。笑了声自己的胡思乱想，V拉过魔人的脑袋亲他。

暖炉在怀，不如睡觉。


	8. 别离苦，那咱们别苦了

他们花了许多时间在V的房间里，凝视和抚触，亲吻和拥抱，似乎即将到来的离别并未过多影响到什么。可是当V拎着并未比来世更重的小小皮箱踏上离开的马车，他觉得自己的一部分已经被锁在那座空无一人的城堡里，茂密浓郁的树木已然将他熏染得透彻，他驻留在那片阴影里仿佛一缕痴傻的幽灵。

马车摇摇晃晃，V靠在窗边从不大的缝隙里看着外面一片又一片远去的树荫实在打不起精神，一时间昏昏沉沉竟睡着了。醒过来时他身上披着一条柔软暖和的披风，Nero坐在他斜对面安静地摆弄一件明显来自Nico特制的奇怪武器。

“你醒了？”银发的王子几乎是第一时间就察觉到他醒了，“离今天的扎营地还有一段距离，吃点东西垫垫肚子？”

V不轻不重地嗯了一声，将披风从自己肩上拉下来。“谢谢……你的披风。”

Nero微红着脸把披风接过来，视线飘忽地掠过。“不客气。”

怎么又害羞了？V打开野餐篮的盖子，从里面拿三明治和牛奶出来吃。“你饿不饿？”他问Nero，见对方摇头便就不管他了，专心吃喝。

“我带了些书在车上，你要是无聊可以看会儿书。”

“太晃了，看了头更晕。”V放好餐篮，擦嘴擦手。现在Nero在旁边，他不可能继续看着窗户外发呆然后打瞌睡，一时不知道该干什么。

“其实你可以把你的使魔放出来透透气。”

V有些惊讶。

使魔就是御魔师的武器，与像Nero这样身份的人独处的时候身带武器是不被允许的，尤其他是投诚来的，所以V一直恪守本分，除了在演武场根本不会将自己的使魔放出来。现在Nero竟然主动提出让他把使魔放出来——这个年轻的Sparda后裔看来对自己的力量十分有自信啊。不过V自认的确打不过他。

“我确实很久没有让他们出来过了。谢谢你，Nero。”V笑着说，看见Nero发梢下露出的耳尖红了一片，又觉得可能Nero真的只是单纯好心而已。不过他还是只放了Shadow出来。Griffon那张臭嘴实在是令人担心，万一把Nero惹毛了……这种令人不安的可能还是彻底扼死吧，萌芽都别留下。

Shadow丝毫不在乎Nero这个“外人”就在旁边，她像任何一头普通的猫科动物一样发出心情愉悦放松的咕噜声，拱到V的怀里，脑袋在他的肩窝里亲昵地蹭弄，湿漉漉的鼻子和舌头舔弄得柔嫩敏感的皮肤发痒。V抱住她的脖子，充满想念地用脸颊蹭过油光水滑的皮毛。

“她真美。”Nero说，蓝色的眼睛充满欣赏地看过来，“也很厉害。”

“你说得不错。”V揉捏着Shadow的耳朵，猛兽的咕噜声更响了。“想摸摸她吗？”

Nero有些跃跃欲试，“可以吗？”

“她愿意的话。”V轻轻地推了推眯着眼睛的Shadow。

她顺从地从主人地怀里下来，走到Nero身前，深色而明亮的眼睛看着Nero，似乎在打量什么。

V从Nero身上嗅到了某种奇妙的紧张的味道，这股味道很快便随着Shadow跳上软座，将大大的头颅信任地枕在Nero腿上的举动消散了。“她喜欢你。”他有些惊讶，又松了一口气。

Nero试着抚摸那光亮的皮毛，Shadow接受了他，他笑着对V说，“我很荣幸。”那笑意是如此单纯快乐，惹得V也忍不住笑起来。

“你金色辉煌/火似地照亮黑夜的林莽/什么样超凡的手和眼睛/能塑造你这可怕的匀称？”Nero轻声地念道，“什么样遥远的海底天空/烧出给你做眼睛的火种？凭什么样的翅膀他胆敢高翔？敢于攫火的是什么样的手掌？”

V的脸嘭地烧了起来。这个年轻的王子到底明不明白他在疯癫地说些什么？他是否知道对使魔的赞美意味着什么？

“什么样的技巧/什么样的肩头/能扭成你心脏的肌肉？等到你的心一开始跳跃/什么样吓坏人的手和脚？”

看来他确实什么都不知道，所以才能顶着那样一张薄薄的脸皮干出这样撩拨人的事来。他侧身扭过头去，假装在看外头的风景，遮挡自己烧得快滴血的面容。

待到了扎营地，V几乎是逃一般地带着Shadow从马车上冲下来，却又被Credo赶开，免得影响仆人们搭建用以过夜的帐篷。他又羞又委屈地抱着自己的影豹硬赖在旁边，属于他的帐篷刚收拾好就一头扎进去，香喷喷的烤肉和浓汤都没能让他出来。

Kyrie亲切又温柔，以为V有些晕车，亲自送了餐点过来，又给了他一些药，嘱咐他明天一早记得吃了再登车。

V乖乖吃光了Kyrie送来的食物，再三保证会好好休息，明天记得吃药，这才送走了她，抱着Shadow躺倒在垫得厚实的旅行床铺上。迷迷糊糊间，帐篷门处有窸窸窣窣的响声，V警觉地睁开眼坐起身，手无声地把手杖摸到手里，Shadow却静悄悄地消散了。

一个又高又壮的身影在V愣神的瞬间扑了上来，V被撞倒在床铺上闷哼出声，熟悉的气味和体温令他在被禁锢的情况下不由自主地放松下来。

是魔人，那个傻乎乎一根筋的家伙，他竟然一直跟着到了这儿。

“你怎么……”V扔开手里的银杖，杖尖轻巧又精准地点灭了帐篷里的灯光。他充满了疑惑和无法抑制的喜悦，全然接受来自魔人急切激烈的亲吻。

那野性的造物粗暴地扯开他的衣物，舔着吮着吻着，从他敏感的耳后沿着搏动的动脉一路而下，在肩窝反复巡视仿佛这里是他天宣的领地。可是他又疼惜着属于自己的人类，连牙尖都舍不得在那片柔嫩的皮肉上过度停留，最后只得继续往下，将已经兀自凸起的乳尖含进口中用力吸吮亵玩。

V咬着手腕，生怕自己抑制不住的呻吟浪叫被外面的人听见。全然的黑暗中他敏感得可怕，魔人任何的碰触都在他身上点起焚天的大火。他扭动着将渴求爱抚的身躯拱到魔人的掌下唇边，无声地索要原始的疼爱。

魔人抱着他坐起来，金色的眼睛在黑夜里宛若真正的魔物般发着光。V毫无防备地将自己敞开给他，一边贴过去亲吻一边拉着对方的手扩展已经发湿的后穴。

“轻一点，轻一点……”人类嘶嘶地说着，动作却急切而慌张。他不等魔人扩张完便伸手去握住那根已经梆硬的阴茎，抬起屁股要坐下去。

魔人用四只手捧着他，被紧紧吸附的快感令他连瞳孔都紧缩起来。然而今夜的他却万分温柔缠绵，他将人类整个环抱在自己的羽翼之中，下身时轻时重地抽查着，次次都精准地顶过敏感的腺体。V攀附着他，血族一般死死咬在他的脖根上，将呻吟吞进肚子里。

他的人类烫极了，又湿又紧，被他照顾得太周到，眼泪把他的肩膀整个打湿了。他便又躺下来，让他的人类趴在他身上与他接吻。他吸尽一声声将出的声响，却无法阻止湿热的喘息一重重地叠上来，将他们俩重重笼罩。

“V……”魔人喘着粗气，眼中将黑发男人红艳的眼角和肿胀的嘴唇看得分明。他的人类颤巍巍地咬住下唇，眨眨眼睛，两三滴眼泪从他瘦削的脸上滚落下来，砸在魔人汗湿的胸膛上。他希望他的人类能像往常一样，伸出那条粉色的小舌，轻轻地在汗迹上舔一舔。

人类的脸微微地低了下来，灼热的吐息在他胸前的皮肤上拂过，然后又远离了。期待而又落空的淡淡惆怅刚冒了个头，那双丰厚的嘴唇又落了下来。V低垂着眼睫，仿佛虔诚般亲吻在那处胸膛上，他感觉到了魔人在那刹那的屏息和停顿。他微抬起头，勾了勾嘴角，缓缓地，一点点地，探出粉色的舌尖，从那片汗湿之处的皮肤蜿蜒至深色的乳头，然后微微用力地用舌面舔了舔。

这一切，魔人都看得一清二楚，他甚至听到V一声极为细微的轻笑。他终是没能忍耐到最后，用力搬开人类瘦长的双腿捅得又重又深，在压抑喘息中又夹杂了湿滑的黏腻声响。V立刻失了力气，倒在他身上克制地小声断续呻吟，没再坚持更久便射了，魔人也很快射在了他腿间。

他们都没尽兴，尤其是那根孽根还硬邦邦地杵在他腿根。可是魔人却不再继续了，他像自己曾经做过的那样，将人类安置在自己怀里，安抚地在V的后背轻拍，温柔地亲吻那双眉眼，那处额头。

V在性爱后的疲倦和兴奋中渐渐地平静下来，很快就睡着了。


	9. 当你发现天天夜里摸上你床的人是你老板

随着离开森林植被覆盖的范围，恶魔开始来袭。大家似乎都已经非常习惯了，前几天遭受的损失非常小。

V一开始被要求务必保护好几位女性，他带着Shadow，认认真真地守在马车旁边，一旦有不长眼睛的恶魔跑过来，就挥着银杖捅爆对方的脑袋。不是他不想用Griffon，那个嘴巴缝大的家伙一出来就尖声抱怨V“只顾着跟那个小B崽子卿卿我我！”，生怕魔人被暴露的V只能继续把他摁在魔纹里。

每到夜晚，魔人总表现得十分焦躁，将V剥得精光，湿漉漉的舌尖将人类从头舔到脚，连腿根股缝都没发放过，仿佛在一寸寸地确认他是不是真的安然无恙。V被魔人满溢的情绪包裹，软软地瘫在厚实的垫子上彻底敞开着，柔软长舌舔舐过肌肤带来缠绵层叠的柔和快感。他微张着双唇，半眯着眼睛，哼得又甜又软。

对方纯然的关心和爱意像煮沸的糖浆，将V那颗心紧紧包裹，用过烫的温度和过高的甜蜜挤榨出同样沸腾粘稠的汁液。

也许终于确认了V的行踪，更高阶的恶魔被派了过来。这些高级战力往往被Mundus放在与Sparda双子的正面战场上，现在竟然有个完整编队潜入Sparda的领土，仅仅是为了杀死V这个叛徒。

它们袭来的时候，V正游刃有余地清扫跑过来的小喽啰，Nico隔着马车窗户指挥他捡这捡那，要拿来补充库存。Elder Geryou Knight的长剑险险割断了他颊边的一缕头发，剑锋擦得他面颊生疼。

这一切发生得太突然了，V摔倒在地，Shadow咬住他的后领连连躲闪。可是Geryou的速度太快了，Shadow不得不用自己的身躯为V挡下接下来的攻击，这为他争取了召唤出Griffon从而逃往半空的机会。黑色的影豹嘭地一声化作魔核，微颤着嗡嗡作响。

“救命啊！要死啦！”Griffon用力扇动着翅膀，一边吃力地带着V在一大群围上来的Pyrobat中间左躲右闪，一边朝着队伍外围处尖叫。

V左手抓着Griffon的脚爪，右手挥舞着银杖抵挡四面八方袭来的攻击，直到血液溅到脸上，才发现自己身上已经被划出多出伤口。在他下方，几只Nobody正趁着Geryou把车队整个打乱的机会飞快地爬上马车，Nico和Kyrie领着女仆们勉强自保。“我们得下去，Griffon！Kyrie她们危险！”

“下去你就没命了！”Griffon叫道。Pyrobat太多了，他带着V无法施放雷电，而且他不擅长长时间带着V高飞，他的体力无法支撑。到处都是自己人和恶魔混战在一起，V也无法让Nightmare出来。

Elder Geryou Knight立在Shadow的魔核旁边，死气弥漫的眼睛定定地盯着V。真正的战斗力都被拖在外围一时过不来，几个拿着枪的女人很快就撑不住，要想救她们，V必须下来给Shadow的魔核注入魔力，让两只使魔双线作战。他只需要站在这里，等着那小叛徒自投罗网。

V冷漠地看了眼那邪恶的骑士。“我不下去，最后一样是死。”趁着Griffon一次下沉，他松开手落了下去，银杖挡住劈头砍来的巨剑，借此侧身落到地上。他不动声色地将银杖握得更紧，魔力的触须偷偷地贴着阴影爬向Shadow的魔核。

得到战斗力解放的Griffon立刻开始在半空中与一整群Pyrobat杀得你来我往，不时还能扯着嗓子叫两声，仿佛真能把他嘴里那个Sparda小子叫过来似的。

在Elder Geryou Knight的攻击下，V只能狼狈地左躲右闪。他故意将恶魔骑士引到Nobody身边，利用对方大范围的攻击帮女士们减轻压力。但是他对Shadow的魔力了链接就得断开了，他不得不独自承受Elder Geryou Knight的所有攻击。一剑剑砍在手杖上的力量令他的手臂隐隐作痛，可是此时此地他已退无可退。

“V！！！”Griffon翻滚着如箭一般从高空俯冲而来，身后跟着数不清的Pyrobat。他撞偏了落下的剑锋，重剑切入土地溅起纷纷泥沙，但是他没机会再为自己的御魔师躲开第二次了。他暴躁又焦急地放出几个闪电球，电焦了四五只紧追不舍的Pyrobat，跟在后面的却更多。

自保的本能在隐隐蠢动，但是V没有顺从，他不能在这里将Nightmare放出来，单是着地的冲击就会将马车碾得粉碎，里面的人一个都活不了。他只能滚爬着向Shadow的魔核靠近，希望能够尽快回到足够的距离里将自己的另一头使魔唤醒。

马蹄声却已经踏在了他的身后，他清晰地听到了很多人在尖声呼喊自己的名字。Griffon，Kyrie和Nico，还有一些别的人，比如那个帮他收拾房间的和善女仆。他的后颈已经因为剑锋的寒意激起鸡皮疙瘩，也许半秒钟之后他的头颅就会被切下来，脑子里却在想晚上那傻乎乎的魔人跑过来找不到自己的话会怎么样。

半秒之后他并没有死。他被人撞开了，在乱七八糟的地上滚了好几圈，刚刚还出现在他脑子里的魔人喘着粗气暴怒万分地挡在他前面——手里握着Nero的武器。

Griffon在半空中快活地大叫，“Sparda小崽子！你怎么才过来！真是给你的血统丢人！”

V一时有些发愣，某个事实在他的脑子里蹦跶，他的意识却在捂耳朵。一直到愤怒值爆表的魔人Nero清理掉来袭的恶魔，忐忑不安地站在仍瘫坐在地上的V面前，他仿佛才被取消了暂停的按键，抓着Griffon的爪子飞离当场，连Shadow的魔核都落下了。


	10. 所以，问题到底解决没有？我觉得还没有。

Griffon把V放在一棵树上，心下慌乱的御魔师摸摸索索在粗壮的树枝上坐下，差点把手杖都落下树去。“你知道Nero就是那个魔人。”

“我们都知道啊！谁叫你都不让我出来！”Griffon没好气地说，“好几次我刚冒头你就把我摁回去！”

V更没好气地说，“你也不想想自己这张嘴！我现在身家性命都在Sparda家手里，把Vergil的独生儿子惹毛到时候倒霉的可是我！”

“你就是嫌弃我了对不对！你就是更喜欢Shadow！因为你干什么蠢事她都不会管你！”

“这种时候你还吃什么醋啊！但凡你平时说话多过过脑子我怎么会不让你出来！”

“你平时别老干蠢事我才懒得管你叻！”

“我干什么蠢事了！”

“跟一个素未谋面的魔人滚到床上去难道不是蠢事吗？！还不止一次！”

V萎了一秒钟。“他身上的味道……我一闻到他身上的味道就控制不住我自己。”而且跟他上床真的很爽嘛。

“你能闻到他的性腺素？而且还会有反应？”Griffon咋舌。“Shadow的魔核还在车队那儿，我说咱们还是回去吧。”

完全没注意到Griffon这话里的转变，V皱着眉咬手指头，“回去是肯定得回去，要是连Sparda都不管我了，咱们分分钟就得被Mundus搞死。”

“就算你现在打算丢下Shadow落跑也来不及了。”说完，Griffon嗖地一下钻回去了。

V转过头看见魔人飞来的身影，暗骂Griffon欺软怕硬没义气。他浑身僵硬地看着魔人——Nero悄无声息地飞过来，轻飘飘地落在自己跟前，摊开手将Shadow的魔核捧到自己跟前，金色的眼睛里流露出点点讨好的意味。V不由自主地就有些心软了，把魔核拿回来注入魔力。

黑色的魔豹刚恢复就被自己的御魔师纳回魔纹，不然她说不定还会挠上Nero两爪子。

“V。”魔人试图靠近了一些，见V没什么反应便又蹭近了几步，近到人类的皮肤能够感觉到魔人身上熟悉的温度。

看着这张熟悉的脸上熟悉的表情，V真想揍他，可这面皮下是Nero。御魔师整个肠胃都感到纠结成一团，但是人家都亲自追过来了，难不成还能跑了么？“对不起，劳烦您亲自过来找我。我这就跟您回去。”陪着笑脸，V拎起手杖站起来，决定动用契约硬把当缩头乌龟的Griffon叫出来送自己回去。

魔人按住了他的手。他弯腰一下将V抱起来，翅膀一扇就带着人类飞到了空中。不得不说板起脸来的Nero很能唬人，V乖乖抱着自己的手杖缩在魔人怀里，任由对方带着自己飞回车队。

这里并不是今天计划扎营的地方，但是因为大批恶魔的来袭造成了伤亡，他们不得不提前停下脚步修整。帐篷已经搭了起来，幸而随队的医疗人员有好几个，药材也不缺，伤员能够得到很好的照顾。Nero带着V一落地，Kyrie和Nico就迎了上来，前者很明显是真担心，后者绝对是看热闹。

“你果然受伤了。”温柔的女士上下打量了一番有些狼狈的V，“帐篷已经准备好了，快去清理下。一会儿我送伤药过来，让Nero给你伤药。”

得，看来他们不仅仅知道Nero就是魔人，还知道他们俩早就已经滚上床了。V只觉得从耳朵根一直红到脖子根，希望自己的头发有好好地遮挡住。他低声道了谢，也不看Nero一眼，匆匆走进帐篷里去。帐篷里已经准备好了热水和毛巾，榻上还放了一件质地柔软的睡袍。Nero并没有立刻跟上来，V暂时松了一口气，脱下破破烂烂的衣服清理身上的一团脏乱。

Nero进来的时候V已经擦洗干净，换上了睡袍坐在今天垫得特别厚的床边。他看着已经恢复人形的Nero心里充满了无法言说的情绪。

“我来帮你处理下伤口。”Nero的视线有些游离。

V沉默地解开腰带，整个上身裸露出来。他听到Nero的呼吸停滞了一瞬，难道自己有那么狼狈吗？对方带着粗茧的指腹轻轻落在了肩头上，这触感令V敏感得泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。他靠得近了些，将药膏轻轻地敷在伤痕上，动作轻巧小心。虽然V看上去非常狼狈，其实伤口并不多，伤情也不重，沉默中很快就收拾好了。

他为什么不说话？V暗想。难道都不解释一下吗？

Nero在他背后收拾，发出轻微的声响。

或许他觉得没那个必要解释，毕竟V——只不过是V，一个从Mundus那儿狼狈地逃过来寻求庇护的可怜虫，从没被人真心关爱过，就连一个来历不明的魔人都能轻易骗取真心的蠢蛋。V麻木地把睡袍捞起来裹好，告诉自己，能活下去才是最重要的，其他的都不需要过度计较。

Nero那边的声响停下了，他笔直地走过来，迟疑了一下，双手握着V的肩膀将他转过来。V不得不尽力维持自己脸上平静的表情。

“我很抱歉。”Nero说，双手滑下来转而紧紧地握住V的双手。“我一直无法像我的父亲和叔叔一样自如地控制自己的恶魔之力，这样能暂时安抚一下那个家伙。”

那个家伙？难道是指——魔人？V微微睁大了眼睛。

“我并非从小生活在Sparda家族内，其实我是在教会的孤儿院里长大的。我一直很排斥身体里属于恶魔的那一部分，这导致我在成年后不能处理好恶魔与人类两面的共存。每年夏天的时候，那家伙会因为生理原因非常躁动，所以我才会到森林里去。”Nero蓝色的眼睛坦诚地看着V，他的内心应是毫无隐藏的，因此才能这样坦然地与一直被蒙在鼓里的V对视。

V反倒有些难以直视，他微微撇开眼，又强迫自己转回来。“那天，在森林里……”

“他闻到了你的气味——你刚踏进森林的边界他就闻到了。那个时候我还不确定，但是他已经确认了，你是那个人。”Nero的眼角也随着嘴角愉悦地弯起来，快乐的情绪从他身上飘出来。

“确认我是……什么人？”

Nero将他的手放到唇边亲吻，“你是那个要与我相伴一生的人。”

什么？现在是什么情况？这是被表白了吗？明明刚才还在解释为什么一直不坦白自己就是魔人。对。“你还没告诉我为什么要隐瞒自己的身份。”对，先追究这个。V抽不出自己的手，只好任由对方继续握在手里。

“我很担心你会不喜欢我。毕竟你前来Sparda家是寻求庇护，我却……如果你其实并不喜欢我，却因为我对你而不得不强迫自己忍受我对你的妄念……我不能这样待你。可是，我无法控制他。”神色灰暗了一秒钟，Nero便又恢复了脸色，“但是，今天我终于明白了。”他偏过头去亲吻V微微颤抖的嘴唇，“因为看到你陷入危险，我终于从人类与恶魔身份的迷茫中走出来了。”

V正要问他到底是怎么回事，Nero却变作了彻底的魔人形态。那个蓝紫色的魔人看上去十分不开心，四手并用地将V抱进怀里，小狗一样对他又亲又舔。

“你轻点，我身上疼。”一面对魔人这张自带无辜光环的脸，V的胆子就变大了许多，至少敢口头拒绝了。

魔人真的就乖乖停下来了，抱着他倒进床铺里，小心翼翼生怕碰疼人类身上伤口的样子跟以往一模一样。

看他这样子，V又心软了，心里也莫名地安定下来。他捏了捏那张隐隐能看出Nero人类面孔模样的脸，缩回被窝里闭上了眼睛。


	11. 一样，或者不一样

滚烫的阴茎填满了他，充血肿胀的敏感腺体被不断地顶弄，将阵阵猛烈到可怖的快感压榨出来，想要将他溺死在欲海里。他浑身大汗淋漓，每一寸皮肤都浸透了情欲的香气，对方最轻微的吐息都能在泛红的肌肤上激起新一阵令人战栗的快慰。

上方健美的肉体将他扣锁笼罩，他的甬道湿软不堪，身体却如淫邪的蛇类，缠紧了为自己带来无尽欢愉的肉体。汗湿皮肤相贴摩擦，情欲蒸腾出的热气将亲昵的空间烤得仿佛丁点火星就能引起狂烈的爆炸。落在脸颊耳后肩头颈窝的亲吻却又那么温柔爱怜，连他自己都差点以为自身是那么柔弱需要呵护。可是，不，肏进他身体的力量撞得整个世界都在颤抖，落在身上的轻吻更像是挞伐下寥寥的安抚。

他翕张双唇呻吟连连，伸长双手抱紧肆虐者的头，十指插入银色的发间——没有角，只有柔软的发丝盈满了他的指间。

V猛地睁开眼睛，浑身出了一层薄汗。Nero——人类的那个——正面向他侧着身沉沉地睡着，右手臂揽着V的腰，将他稳稳地护在自己的怀里。或许是V骤变的呼吸惊扰了他，他将黑发人类又往自己怀里抱了抱，眯着眼睛亲了亲汗湿的额角。V只觉得体内虚火直冒浑身燥热，被Nero身上略高的体温一烫，顿时有些不好。

帐篷外已经开始有隐隐的人声，看来离他们起床的时间已经很近了。好想起床。但是Nero好像还在睡。V忍耐着躺在被窝里，脑子里乱如麻。

明明睡着前还被魔人抱着，醒过来却看见是王子。那个他以为傻啦吧唧的魔人就是王子，Vergil的独生子。所以傻啦吧唧的其实是他，更蠢的是，他不仅跟Nero滚上了床，还在知道真相之前滚得不亦乐乎，更对魔人心动不已。从进入森林的第一天他就错了，他不应该顺从自己的好奇心离开大路去探寻那股奇怪香气的来源……一开始他就该走另一条路！

“你在想什么？”Nero的声音打断了V的思路。银发蓝眸的王子侧卧着，眼带微微笑意，未尽的慵懒挂在他眼角。

V心里漏跳了一大拍。“该起了。”他小声地说，不知为何红了脸。

Nero说，“确实该起床了。不过，我们先处理一下这个，小问题。”他原本揽在V腰上的右手缓缓往下移，准确地停在后者正沉默待爆发的部位。

那个湿热春梦带来的后遗症被Nero拢进了手里，带着茧子的指腹和掌心令抚触的刺激性加倍再加倍。V艰难地将差点脱口的呻吟梗在喉咙里，蜷缩着抓紧了身上的被褥，心里继续暗骂曾经与魔人鬼混的自己。抱在一起裸睡什么的，都是被魔人蛊惑养成的不良习惯。

“嘘——没事的。”Nero安抚地轻吻V的发顶，手下动作继续，直到V咬着织物紧张兮兮地射了出来。他垂着浓密的眼睫，与满眼湿润的V对视，将沾染对方精液的手指放到唇边舔了舔。

V整个人都红透了，慌忙要转开头去，却被盖下来的亲吻钉在枕头上。对方的唇舌带着体液的腥味，令他臊得慌，他推拒的双手却又软弱无力，直被吻得嘴唇肿起。最糟的是，他又硬了，屁股不管不顾地开始发痒流水。

“没事的，没事的。”Nero继续用他安抚一般的语气说道，“我会帮你解决这个。”他缓慢而又坚决地拉开V蔽体的被褥，将无数的亲吻和爱抚落在敏感唤起的躯体上。人类的肉体与魔人是大不相同的，他的嘴唇更加柔软，皮肉上没有坚硬的外骨骼，手指也更加灵敏，将V揉捏得抑制不住呻吟。

V趴伏着，翘着屁股被翻弄滚烫的后穴。他想要手指和舌头之外的东西，可是面对人类的Nero他又有些别扭，只能咬着下唇泪珠子直掉。Nero坚挺的阴茎时不时随着爱抚的动作碰触到他的屁股和大腿，他总在那滚烫的温度下忍不住剧烈地颤抖。

“别怕，我不进去。”Nero在他肩头轻吻，滑下去用舌头爱抚翕张个不停的入口。

他太小心翼翼了。V渴望又困扰，愈发到不了高潮，撅着屁股趴在床垫子上难受得不行。可Nero不知道他到底想要什么，他所有温柔的爱抚都令V更加不满足，却又更加开不了口。

V不知道他们到底在帐篷里折腾了多久，他累极了，也不满足极了，逞着强梦游一般飘忽着上了马车，坐在加了软垫的座椅上时依然感到身体的饥渴感。他靠在车窗边看着外面的风景，疲倦地思考自己到底在坚持什么毫无意义的东西。

他想不出来。又或许是他潜意识里不大愿意去深究。

Nero爬上马车来的时候，V从浅眠中惊醒。他拘谨地坐得端正了些，视线落到自己的手上——他什么时候戴上了戒指？愣神间，一双手伸过来握住了他的手，他抬起头，落进Nero蓝色的眼睛里。里面的情绪太柔软了，密密匝匝地将他所有的空隙都填充得满满当当，整个地把他包裹。

“我是认真的。”他听见Nero说，“我就是你的魔人，我跟他是一体的。我热爱你的躯体，愿意亲吻你的每一寸肌肤。我热爱你的声音，愿意听你说的每一个音节。我热爱你的思想，愿意成为你余生每一寸光阴的伴侣。我会保护你，也会寻求你的帮助。我会尊重你，与你并肩走在每一条道路上。请你倾听我，考虑我。”

“你并不了解我。”V喃喃地说，想要将自己的手从Nero的唇下收回，那双柔软的嘴唇在述说情谊时轻轻碰触着御魔师敏感的皮肤，扰得他头脑无法独立思考。

Nero亲吻他的指尖，这才放开他的手。“我希望能在今后的相伴中更加了解你。我想我应该更加慎重地向你道歉，为了我之前的隐瞒。”

V摇摇头，“不，你已经说过很多句对不起了，我不想听得更多。”他将银杖在掌间磨蹭，流露出丝丝的焦躁。这王子太年轻了，他的父亲根本不可能认同这段荒唐的关系。他愿不愿意，他们相不相爱，在Vergil的意志面前根本毫无意义。

自己不能继续这样下去了。V半敛眼帘，深知自己对魔人的情愫将会轻易地转移到Nero身上，那份温柔的情绪根本别无二致，而自己对此毫无抵抗力，因为他从未被人这样真诚地爱过。他渴望这样一份爱，这样一个人，可为什么会是Nero。

他不知道自己是否会甘愿为了这份滚烫的爱意去死。他只是，已经被从根本上动摇了。


	12. 身体总是比较诚实

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节诗句均引用自鲁米大师的作品

夜里，他躺在铺陈得厚实舒适的床铺上，Nero紧紧地环抱着他。这个怀抱一如既往的暖和，并且充满了强烈的保护欲。V安静地看着仍然沉睡的Nero，对方浓密的眼睫在偷溜进来的晨光中落下浅浅的阴影。

** _ **你能否找到另一个这样的集市？在这里，用你的一支玫瑰，就能买到千百座玫瑰花园？** _ **

“不可能再有另一个了。”一个声音在他心里这样说。

** _ **当海洋像恋人一样来到你的面前，立即和他结婚，快，看在老天的份儿上！不要推迟！存在没有比这更好的礼物。再多的寻求业主找不到这样的礼物。** _ **

“你把鲁米的诗拆得颠三倒四！”V斥责地对那个声音说，“别再这样。”

** _ **一头恋爱的狮子，在灵魂的草原上觅食，而这把爱的弯刀，正在悄悄向他靠近。这样的杀戮，胜过任何活命。** _ **

“够了！”V烦躁地坐起来，他实在是躺不下去了。

Nero眯着眼睛拉住他的手，问他，“怎么了，V？”

见Nero被自己吵醒，V有些敷衍地揉了揉对方的额发。“昨天读鲁米的诗有些过度了。”

“想起了吗？附近有条小溪，风景挺好的，我陪你去看看？”

看着银发青年孩子气地揉着眼睛要从被窝里爬起来，V的心脏随着对方逐渐清醒的视线落到自己身上而皱缩。

** _ **它是一只完美的猎鹰，毫无缘由，降落在你的肩头，并且，你成了它的主人。** _ **

V伏过身，按住Nero敞开的襟口，因为些微干渴而翘起皮屑的嘴唇落在对方同样缺乏滋润的嘴唇上。

这是那一天之后他们同床共枕的第五天，距离抵达Sparda家族大本营RedGrave还剩大约三天的路程。这也是魔人的真实身份暴露以来V第一次主动亲吻Nero。Nero接住了压过来的躯体，放松地向后倒进褥子里。V吻得有些自暴自弃，他甚至无法控制自己的脑子不要去思考与Nero这段感情相关的事情，那么又为什么要强忍着渴望让身体饱受饥渴呢。

他主动地将舌尖探入Nero的口中，手贴着紧实的皮肉从松垮垮的襟口钻进去，把身下那具肉体从布料的遮掩中剥出来。Nero用力地吸吮他的舌头，几乎令他感到疼痛，他压着对方，占据着上方主动的位置，Nero便就放松了浑身的力气，双掌沿着他的脊柱侧腰一路爱抚而下，停在V敏感的后腰流连揉捏。

“嗯……用力点。”Ｖ轻咬Nero下唇，偏过头吻在下颚某条浅淡的伤疤，耳下的血管鼓动得仿佛里面揣着只淘气的兔子。

后腰处的双手沿着凹下又翘起的曲线继续下滑，捏住腿间柔滑敏感的皮肤，轻易就掰开了双腿。V咬着唇角在Nero耳朵边轻喘，两人勃起的阴茎挤在腹间湿滑作一团。他感觉到长茧的指尖已经心急地开始揉弄股缝里微微发湿的穴口，忍了这么多天，Nero其实远不如表现的那么淡定嘛。

伸手拉住Nero的手腕，V张开口，将那手指含进口中，柔软的舌头细细地舔弄指腹骨节。看着仰躺在床铺中的青年红了眼，V从喉间发出似笑非笑的哼哼声，一手撑在紧实的小腹上，缓缓地前后摆动腰身。他的动作有些生疏，但是足以让Nero身体里那团火炸开。

沾满唾液的手指从粉唇红舌勾缠出长长的银丝，埋入丰厚的臀肉。V微抬起屁股顺从地接受强硬的侵入，他绿色的眼睛直勾勾地看进对方的眼底里去，被Nero按着后背摁进怀里，晃得人眼花的粉色乳尖立刻遭到了唇齿的攻击。他抱住Nero的头，浅短的银发盈满指间。几乎是同时，充血的腺体被用力按揉，V的腰立刻瘫软下来。

人类Nero的指尖功夫比起魔人缠绵细腻许多，他的举动揉着推着V步步逼近高潮，却又总在濒临制高点的一刻停下，划往另一处。V被他手口并用吊在那儿不上不下，不由摇着屁股追逐能给自己带来快乐的手指。Nero这才亲住那双丰唇，将自己的阴茎缓缓插进去。

V因为久违的充实感几乎要哭出来。这种感觉，这种被完全充满，这种被整个包覆，这种快乐到灵魂都快要脱离肉体的感觉令他神魂颠倒。“用力……肏我……”他攀着Nero，就像藤蔓攀着巨木。此时此刻的他就是一株藤蔓，他所渴求的只有Nero能给他，只有Nero能满足他。

Nero发出野兽般的低吼，他就着插入的姿势抱着V翻转身形，扣着御魔师纤细的脚踝猛力抽插。V仰倒在枕头上，黑色的头发乱七八糟地散瘫在浅色的织布上，一些发丝被汗水濡湿粘在他苍白的脸颊上，又或者纠缠着颈侧。Nero张口咬在那些被头发遮挡的皮肤上，微痛的感觉更令V兴奋。他忘了自己身处野外的帐篷，失神尖叫，指甲扣进人类皮肤弹性的肌理中，换回更加猛烈的进攻。

他甚至没被照顾到前面就射了，爽得差点晕过去。Nero抱着他，一手握着那精瘦的手腕，一口一口啃在光滑的皮肤上，吮出密密匝匝的红痕，连深色的魔纹都挡不住。

等到沸腾的脑子终于冷却下来，看到浴桶里热气腾腾的热水，V这才后知后觉地感到自己面子里子丢了个精光。刚才被Nero干得叫到破音的事儿估计认识不认识的人全都知道了。

Nero却根本不在乎似地一直缠着他亲吻，在拥挤的浴桶里差点又插进去肏起来。他蓝色的眼睛泛着淡淡的金色，胸口肩后都留下了V无意识中留下的咬痕抓痕，最高的一处甚至直接啃在了耳后的软肉上，怕是围巾都遮掩不住。

洗漱好又穿上干净的衣裳，V掩饰地咳了声，一时不知道自己该怎么厚着脸皮走过帐篷到马车这段路。


End file.
